The present invention relates generally to a robot that can be manipulated remotely by a user or operate autonomously. More particularly, the robot can detect and avoid bumping into obstacles and traveling off an edge, thus allowing the robot to interact with objects in a room. Further, the robot can be manipulated remotely without the user requiring a line-of-sight with the robot. All of these features allow the robot to provide various security measures.
Remote controlled robots allow users to manipulate the robot using a remote control device, allowing the user to move the robot and perform simple tasks. Typically, to be able to see where the user is moving the robot, the user must have a line of sight with the robot. Otherwise, the user cannot see where the robot is and risks damage to the robot by driving it off an edge or colliding with an object.
Therefore, there is a need for a remote control device to have a video screen allowing the user to see the area in front of the robot. With a video screen on the remote control device, a user can move the robot in areas that are not in the user""s line of sight. Thus, the robot can be moved into more areas.
Additionally, a robot traditionally cannot interact with people on its own. The user must typically manipulate every action of the robot. Therefore, there is a need for a robot to operate autonomously and interact with people it encounters. To accomplish this, a robot must have the ability to detect moving and stationary objects in the immediate vicinity. To safely operate autonomously, a robot must also have an edge detection system so as to not travel over an edge and damage itself.
Some robots have video cameras, enabling a user to view the area in front of the robot. However, typically the user may only view the image from the video camera through a computer. Therefore, there is a need for a hand-held remote control device with a video screen that a user can easily transport.
The present invention is a multi-function robot. The robot can operate autonomously or be manipulated remotely by a remote control device. To interact with people in a room, the robot is designed with two arms, legs, eyes, a mouth, and a head. The arms can rotate in several positions and further contains a hand-grip device. The hand-grip device allows the robot to hold and release objects. The legs of the robot are designed to move the robot throughout a room. The mouth and eyes of the robot allow it to communicate with people in the room and provide emotions.
To operate autonomously the robot has multiple sensors to avoid bumping into obstacles within the room and traveling off an edge. The sensors include infrared devices located on the body of the robot and an edge detection element located in the legs of the robot. The robot also has several modes by which it can operate autonomously. For example, an automatic mode allows the robot to move autonomously throughout the room, detect people within the room, and interact with the people. The robot can also provide security to the household when it is the security mode. In security mode the robot can detect noise and send an alarm signal to the remote control device to alert the user that an object has been detected. The robot can also greet people when in the greet mode. Additionally, the robot may be placed in the monitor mode, which allows a user to remotely view objects in front of the object and hear sounds within the vicinity of the robot. Finally, the robot can be placed in the remote control mode which allows a user to remotely manipulate the robot.
To enhance the operation of the modes described above, the robot can display moods through lighting of its eyes and mouth. Depending on the mode the robot is operating from and the type of speech the robot is making, the eyes will change colors to express a different mood. Further, while the robot is speaking the mouth will display different patterns.
To operate manually, a remote control device is used to manipulate the robot remotely. The remote control device contains all the functions a user will need to manipulate the robot. For example, the remote control device contains a joystick, video display, a microphone, a transmitter/receiver, and several other controls to manipulate the robot. The joystick allows the user to translate motion of the robot in several directions. The video display allows the user to remotely view the area in front of the robot through the video camera on the robot. The user can also transmit his voice to the robot such that his voice is projected from the robot.